Repairing What was Lost
by Tepesz
Summary: As Dante and Vergil finish their job and get stuck in the demon world, they realize they're stuck together. Alone. It's then that Vergil realizes what he holds in his hand: the Yamato, a portal-opening sword. With Nero's unfortunate help, they start repairing a nice family relationship … and a home.
1. Chapter 1

As their exit sealed, so did their conversations. Dante and Vergil stood there panting, staring at where it had been. The older brother flopped onto the ground with a heave, 'well, at least it's done, right, Verg?'

Vergil simply nodded and stabbed the Yamato to the right in the ground, leaning some of his weight upon it. The sword had cut through so many things, thought Vergil. Perhaps… Vergil shook his head. Such a thing would've been impossible … right? Vergil's thoughts were interrupted by his brother pointing up at the sky.

'That one cloud looks like you,' said Dante, oddly calm. Vergil looked where he was pointing. 'That looks more like a tree, Dante.'

'Exactly.'

Dante laughed while Vergil kicked his side. 'I am no tree, Dante.'

'Your hair is spiky, and you're tall; you're a tree.' Dante smirked.

'And you mess around, and make horrid jokes, yet you don't see me dubbing you a clown.' Vergil retorted, sitting beside his brother. They sat there in silence, staring up at the sky. The silence wasn't awkward, it was more of just not knowing what to say. This was the only time they were alone by themselves in a—somewhat—normal circumstance.

**_* * *_**

'So, what now?' Asked Dante, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. 'I mean, we're stuck here, so we might as well do something.'

That question was like a slap to Vergil's face; he hadn't actually thought this far. As far as Vergil was concerned, they'd be beaten by those demons—as humiliating as it would be—but they weren't, and now Vergil had to figure out how to survive being with his brother after all that has happened. It seemed impossible to think of anything; everything that popped into his head was either Dante's jokes, or worse, talking about another one of his brother's stupid interests.

'Verg?' Dante opened his eyes and looked at his brother beside him. Seeong the focus on his younger brother's face, Dante winced; he didn't expect his question to be that difficult. 'Where are you going?' Dante asked as Vergil stood and walked away from him. 'Is there anywhere to go?' Sighed Vergil, 'I'm thinking, Dante.'

Dante nodded and looked back up at the sky. Something twisted in his stomach. 'Hey, Verg—' a crash cut Dante off. Dante jumped up as Vergil whipped around.

'I didn't think anything could get here,' Dante thought aloud. 'Yet here someone is.'

'You're an idiot, Dante.' Vergil sighed, but he also internally agreed with him. How did a demon get there? Either way, Dante pulled out Rebellion as Vergil did Yamato. Both parties stood for a moment before attacking.

'Can I have the final cut this time?' Dante smirked.

'No, I don't think you can.' Vergil retorted, running ahead of his brother and slashing through the demon's shoulder, the arm of said demon falling to the ground. With a whail of pain, the demon clawed at Vergil, who easily dodged the attack. Dante ran up behind the demon, cutting hastily through the demon in many parts. Blood gushed everywhere, staining Vergil and Dante's already dirty clothes and faces. The demon turned to slash at Dante with its claws, but, as soon as it had turned, Vergil sent the Yamato through the demon's neck; decapitating them. The demon's carcass fell to the ground and a pool of blood began to form around his body.

'I said I wanted the final cut!' Complained the older half-demon.

'And I disagreed.' Vergil said calmly as he walked away.

'Anyway,' Vergil started quietly. 'About what you said, I think would could try … bonding?'

Dante blinked. Had Vergil just said the word "bonding"? Thought Dante. Dante agreed nonetheless, and their attempts to get along began.

**_* * *_**

'This was … difficult.' Dante flopped back onto the ground, his back cracking from being straightened.

'Agreed,' sighed Vergil.

Dante and Vergil had attempted to get along by talking, then being silent, then fighting. Their attempts were in vain, as both thought would be.

'You have any other idea of what we could do?' Said Dante.

'I have an idea.' Vergil looked at the Yamato, lifting it slightly.

'Verg,' Dante groaned and sat up. 'I thought I told you: no more portal opening.'

'Would you like to remain here?'

'No, but—'

'Your shack is better than this place.' Vergil spike more bitterly than he intended, but he didn't care. He wanted to be out of there.

'It's not a shack!' Dante corrected and stood, going over to his brother. Vergil lifted Yamato, and sliced down; a tear opening. On the other side showed the Devil May Cry in all its unfortunate glory.

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

I apologize that this is so short, but I felt like a mini intro was better than a long one … although I feel like I failed. Do let me know your thoughts on this story, and do correct me if I spelt something wrong/if there's a typo.

Please note: I don't know what happened at the very end of DMC 5, as I have not gotten that far yet. Somethings may be wrong, and I apologize for that. You can also consider this more of a "what if" story.


	2. Chapter2

I'm putting the A/N at the beginning this time to thank XeroSoul32 for your feedback; I have taken it into consideration, and it will be in the next chapter!

Side note: I was wrong about their age! Until I figure out how to fix it, please ignore the mistake in the previous chapter (and in this as I may have written it here as well). I'm currently trying to figure out how to edit a previous chapter.

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

Vergil waltzed on through the cut. Dante, on the other hand, hesitated. Was making another portal _really_ a good idea?

'Hurry up, Dante.' Vergil groaned, his patience running thin. 'Unless you want to remain there for the rest of your unfortunate life.'

'Vergil, just give me a moment,' Dante sighed as he walked through the slit. As soon as he did, the portal closed. He swung around, looking where it was, as if it were a new thing to him.

'I'm not used to that thing closing up so quickly…'

'You haven't done it as much as I.' The older brother spoke with triumph. That's at least what it sounded like to the other half-demon.

'No need to be so cocky, Verg.' Dante chuckled and grinned when his brother groaned and picked up his pace.

As Vergil thought, the rest of the way home was Dante cracking terrible jokes.

**_ * * * * *_**

'Please, shut. _Up_…' Vergil rubbed his temples when they finally reached the "shack". 'I can not take another one of your _ludicrous _jokes!'

'That's some strong words for a man who would be homeless without me.' Dante's grin grew when Vergil didn't say anything; he had won!

'Do not think you've won,' Vergil pushed his brother away from the door, opening it and stepping inside. 'I will think of an answer as soon as my head stops pounding.'

'Come on, my jokes weren't _that_ bad!'

Vergil walked around, taking in his surroundings.

Everything was just as the older half-demon had thought: filthy, disgusting, and straight-up horrifying; there were papers everywhere on the desk, and guck everywhere. Little insects skittered away if you got close.

The place looked as if it were to fall apart at any second.

While it did hold some good things—a jukebox and an electric guitar—those weren't enough for the place.

'Dante…' Vergil sighed. 'You _really_ need to fix this place.'

'What do you expect from a man in debt?' Dante raised an eyebrow as he walked in, gently closing the door behind him.

'I expect him to get some money.' The elder brother retorted and glared at his twin. 'The next job you get, you are _insisting_ _pay_. And be careful of property damage!'

Dante just stared at Vergil. 'Are you … trying to _help_ me?' It was an honest question.

Vergil sighed, 'yes, isn't that what brothers do? Now, clean up that desk and wait for a job. I am going to attempt to get some fresh air.' He walked out of the place, the door falling off a hinge.

'Don't go far!' The younger brother joked, waving his older brother good-bye. Vergil simply rolled his eyes and walked down the block.

Dante waited until he knew his brother wouldn't be able to hear him. He picked up the phone, and dialled a number. _Pick up, pick up_, thought he.

'Hello?'

'Nero! Come on over, I have a special job for you.'


	3. Chapter—3

He was in his car before he even heard Dante say a word, all he needed was his voice to know: _he's back_. While he didn't know how he is—he could force the answer out of his uncle later—he didn't care. All that mattered was that Dante was back.

**_*_**

Nero basically ran to the Devil May Cry, and opened the door. 'You're back?!'

'Yeah, and your old man,'

The young half-devil felt a pang of all sorts of emotions: anger, happiness, awkwardness, almost every emotion.

Dante smiled, 'I know what you're thinking, and you don't have to worry. You'll have time to get to know him—although he doesn't talk much unless he's insulting me.'

Nero knew his uncle meant it as a joke, but he didn't find it funny.

'How did you even get out?' Nero questioned.

'The Yamato, of course,' replied Dante, his voice carrying a "matter of fact" tone. 'How else?'

'I thought you said, "No more portal opening.'"

'… and I did, but you know your father enough to know one thing: he doesn't listen to me.'

Nero nodded. It didn't seem like his father listened to anyone…

'Dante, who are you—' Vergil asked as he stepped up the steps. '… question answered.'

Nero turned around, looking at his father coldly. '_You_…' he mumbled. He turned back to Dante, fire in his eyes. 'What "mission" did you have for me? Family bonding?'

Dante nodded simply, unfazed by his nephew's freezing gaze. 'I'll be the first to admit: family bonding has never been something Vergil nor I have been good at; we've always fought, ever since we were kids. However, I think it would be a good idea to start.

'We can start by doing a few jobs together, and spending the night here!'

Vergil and his son just stared at Dante, sharing one thought: is he fucking serious?

'Does _he_ really look like he'd stay here?' Nero pointed at Vergil.

Dante smirked. 'He already agreed.'

**_~~~~~~~~_**

Sorry again for the short chapter, but I'm back! For 3 weeks at least.

Response to - CombinationLockout: I'm so glad I'm doing a good job and that you're enjoying it!!


End file.
